Feelings
by ThelovelyJessie
Summary: A new feeling arises in James, now he has to figure out what it is and why. (One-sided Rocketshipping) Idea suggested by lookatmyshitofpokemonandother on Tumblr.


**Author's Note:** So this idea was suggested by lookatmyshitofpokemon on Tumblr. If you want to see her amazing Pokemon art, then please go follow her.

She wanted a story about James being jealous, so here's a little peek inside of James's head, revealing his thoughts about Jessie's endless crushes. I hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! :)

Without further ado, here is the story.

Sometimes, James wondered why he was still traveling around trying to capture some brat's Pikachu. He, Jessie and Meowth were never payed well enough, therefore leaving them cold and hungry most nights. Whenever he though about this, he remembered the saving grace of his job. His partners were truly the only good things about being in Team Rocket. Although recently, he had been wondering about the motives of his teammate Jessie.

She seemed to fall in love with every guy. _Every_ guy. Whether it be Doctor Proctor, or Steven Stone. It seemed as if every other week, she had found another suitor for herself. Of course, her fantasies never became a reality. However, she seemed to get over all of them pretty quickly and move on to the next unsuspecting guy she met.

What James pondered over, was why she never seemed even mildly interested in him. It would be only logical that after spending most of their lives together, she would have at least _tried_ to hit on him. Well, when he thought about it, she actually did hit on him. With her mallet.

He remembered when she had left the team for Dr. White, it had crushed him. He couldn't remember a time he felt so devastated in his life. Jessie was his best friend. They did everything together, told each other everything, and promised to stay together forever. He had thought that their friendship meant as much to her as it did to him. After he had gotten done feeling sad, and wondering what had gone so wrong between them that she might leave, he had a new feeling. He couldn't quite put his finger on it. He decided it must be anger.

James tried not to get angry often, it truly wasn't a pleasant emotion for him. However, he wasn't sure if anger was really what he was feeling. He certainly didn't like the Dr. White for taking Jessie away. Perhaps he was just shocked. He had experienced that when he and Meowth heard Jessie talking to the twerps about leaving the team. Leaving _him_. Then again, there was still the sadness and indignation he had also felt. Why did he even care about what Jessie did and who she ended up with anyway? Suddenly, it hit him. Jealousy. That one emotion was what had made him experiance all the others. But why would he feel jealous? It wasn't like...

He loved Jessie.

He hadn't thought about love much. Do to his experiance with Jessebelle, he tried to stay away from dating and marriage as much as possible. Jessebelle had tried to change James into something he wasn't. She wanted him to be perfect, not to mention she had some strange ideas on how to properly 'discipline' him. He shuddered whenever he thought about how horrible it would be if he had stayed with Jessebelle and married her. After her, he was sure all other experiances would be the same. Jessie however, was a different story. True, she yelled at him and, ocassionaly, hit him, but at least she try to change him. In fact, she encouraged him to make his own choices, and be his own person. She had also been cutting back on how much she beat up on James, which he greatly appreciated. Jessebelle had been unnecessarily cruel to him. When they had first met, he had not idea how demanding and controlling she would be. However, when James met Jessie, although she acted a bit too rough for his taste, she wasn't purposely mean to him most of the time. It was just one she was.

Throughout their years of the bike gang, they became very close. One day, Jessie told James that she was leaving to go be with some other man. James had been saddened by her absence, and left the gang as well. a couple years later, he joined Team Rocket in an effort to earn some sort of money. There he earned his friendship with Jessie back. Being Jessie, she didn't want to speak much about what happened when she left. What she did tell him was that the guy she was with broke up with her and she joined Team Rocket because Giovanni offered her a job. James easily forgave her and they rekindled their friendship. Even though they were friends again, a piece of him still held a grudge against the man who stole her heart and took her away. It was strange, because then, and any time after that, whenever Jessie was with a man who wasn't him he got that strange feeling of jealousy.

He knew that the chances of Jessie ever loving him back were scarce. He also knew that she wasn't going to give up her 'crush of the week' addiction easily. Besides, she had never seemed even slightly interested in him. He had been told by many other Rocket members that they thought he was gay, he wouldn't blame Jessie if she thought the same. With all the crossdressing, and the Flaming Moltres fortune, he realized that if he were her, he wouldn't be intrested in himself either. Maybe one day he would work up the courage to tell her how he felt. Perhaps the feelings he had were mutual. Even if they weren't, maybe she would let him down easy. It frightened him to think of the possibilities of telling Jessie how he felt. What if she didn't love him back and left him for good? He knew that he would never be able to move on if she left forever. Sometimes, James thanked the stars that he didn't have Jessie's temper. If he did, he would make sure that no one ever tried to take his Jessie away from him. He would have told her how he felt and they would get away from Team Rocket, the twerps, everyone. Just him, Jessie and Meowth. Although James was still uncomfortable with marriage, he was sure they would be happy together and...

Wait, _his_ Jessie? Leave Team Rocket? He tried to calm his thoughts. He was thinking complete nonsense. He had to face facts. Jessie wasn't his, she probably didn't even love him, and they certainly weren't living a fairy tale where everyone lived happily ever after.

But maybe, just maybe, they would one day.

So, there we go. I'm sorry because I know this actually had little to nothing actually relating to James being jealous. I started writing, and this is what happened. I hope you liked it. 3

Anyway, please leave a comment with compliments, critisism, or cookies.

Thank you all! :D


End file.
